


【HPSS】西弗勒斯，生日快乐！

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	【HPSS】西弗勒斯，生日快乐！

晨曦的阳光透过厚重的窗帘照进天蓝色，带着温馨气氛的小房间里，看着身边的黑发男子愣了神。男子被棉被覆盖下的诱人身躯泛着不正常的粉红小点，像是被蚊子叮咬过一般。

作为男人的哈利自然知道那些是什么，可惜他现在的关注点不在那些痕迹上，而是男子。

西弗勒斯。

这个名字在哈利的嘴巴转了转留下的是无尽的苦涩。他伸出了手抱住了身边的人，像是得到了失而复得的宝物，也像是在茫然大海中找到了一个浮木，不肯撤手。

西弗勒斯在他无尽黑暗的梦境里，感觉到有一双似乎在掐住他的喉咙一样，让他无法呼吸，可周围却笼罩着令人心安的味道。他睁开了眼睛，看见了放大无数倍，昨日与他一起翻云覆雨地进行着鱼水之欢的人，浑身上下的酸痛一不在提醒他昨日的情事有多激烈。他恶狠狠地剜了哈利一眼，可惜那人看不见。

“波特先生，我认为我的伴侣不是下半身思考的动物！”咬牙切齿。

“对不起。”

这反常的对话，让西弗勒斯心中的不安加重了。哈利这唯唯诺诺的样子，像极了当初他们开始恋爱的时候，他凶哈利的时候，懵懵懂懂。环在腰上的手并没有松开反而加重了力道，西弗勒斯无奈地叹了一口气。

“等等，教授你说我们是恋人关系？大家还活着？他们怎样了？”没头没脑的话，让西弗勒斯一时间反应不过来。

“该死的，你在说什么鬼话？我相信你脖子上的某圆形物体尚可运作。”看智障的眼神，让哈利顿时有点委屈，那模样像极了路边被遗弃的小狗睁着一双水汪汪的眼睛恳求你收留它一样。

“哈利，你是不是做噩梦了？”西弗勒斯像是想到什么一样，疑惑地问，然后在他脸上烙下轻轻一吻。

哈利觉得这一切有些梦幻，不可思议。

“是的，是噩梦。我梦见在和伏地魔那一场大战中我失去了很多人，其中包括了你。我看见你在我面前死去却无能为力。”略有些哽咽，西弗勒斯安抚地拍了拍他的后背。

“一切都是梦，大战已经过了，所有人都还活着。”语气温和，没有平日里的讥讽，这让哈利想要哭出来。为什么这一切好像那样的陌生？

“西弗勒斯，我们去麻瓜世界的游乐园好吗？”哈利已经做好被拒的准备，没想到得到的是西弗勒斯有些缥缈的“好”。

*****

“对不起，我没想到你晕车。”哈利扶着从过山车下来吐得七荤八素的西弗勒斯，愧疚地说。

“没关系。你还想玩什么？”

看着白着一张脸，却故作坚强的男人，哈利心中生出了一丝无奈和心疼。扶着西弗勒斯到旁边的长椅休息，并在他耳边嘀咕几句后，哈利便跑远了。等他回来的时候，怀里抱住一大堆的小吃和一支有些融化的冰激凌。

“给。”西弗勒斯没有接过那支冰激凌，而是从口袋里拿出手帕为他擦掉额头上的汗珠。

“西弗勒斯，快要融化了哦 ~”哈利狡诈地笑了笑，舔了一口冰激凌渡进了西弗勒斯的嘴里，

“哈利波特！”尽管已经是那种关系了，西弗勒斯还是无法习惯在公众场合亲密。他给了哈利一眼刀，大步地离开了，哈利见证急忙跟上和他赔不是。

两人在一起的时间总是过得飞快。转眼间已经黄昏了，是吃晚餐的时间。哈利带着西弗勒斯到了平日里他们最常吃的餐厅吃饭。趁着点餐的时间，哈利溜去了厕所。待他回来的时候，原本宁静的餐厅变得喧闹不已。哈利下意识地去寻找那个黑色身影。

可惜，无果。

他的直觉告诉他，接下来会有不好的事情发生，所以他急于找到西弗勒斯，害怕他会出事。扒开人群的他，看见自己心心念念的人躺在了鲜红色的血泊中，那一瞬间他的世界只剩下黑和红。他抱住尚有余温的尸体。

那一瞬间，直达心底痛楚是比剜心钻骨更强烈的疼。也是同一瞬间他醒了，带着那撕心裂肺的情感醒来。他看着熟悉的房间，留下了眼泪。

没有冷色调的房间，没有相拥而眠的两人，也没有那个让他日夜挂念的人；有的只是暖色调的房间，暗自绽放的百合和深夜哭泣的人。

他早该想到那是一场梦了，逝者又怎会复活？今天是他的生日，他一直都记得，至少在他死之后都记得。他念出了那个他在无数夜里说过的名字以及那句话。他的教授，他的守护者，巫师界的英雄，他的暗恋对象。

“西弗，生日快乐。”

你生的时候我不知道你的生日，你逝之后我会一直都记得的。

西弗，我依旧爱你，未变。


End file.
